Shionoya Mamoru
|romaji = Shionoya Mamoru |alias = Quadrion (Hero Name) |birthday = January 2 |age = 16 |gender = Male |height = 175 cm (5'9") |weight = N/A |hair = Dark Maroon |eye = Dark Maroon |quirk = Barricade |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = Nori Shionoya (Mother) Toshio Shionoya (Father) Nagi Shionoya (Younger Sister) Eito Shionoya (Younger Brother) |occupation = Student |affiliation = |fightingstyle = Close-range Combat and Long-range Combat |debut = |voice = |eng voice = N/A |image gallery = Yes |bloodtype = A+|teams = ' "Hardy Boys" ' (a.k.a. Hard Quartet)}} |Shionoya Mamoru}}, also known as Mamoru, is one of the students in [[Class 2-B]] at training to become a . Mamoru was once a student of last year's batch of Class 1-A, but he was moved to Class 1-B after a special consideration from his former homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa, despite his extremely lacking performance in class. He was supposedly transferred out Hero Course and placed in Class 1-D, General Studies Department. He spent half of the school year in Class 1-A with the remaining half at Class 1-B. At the current timeline, he is in second year "Order Class" Class 2-B. ((PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION)) Appearance Mamoru is often mistaken as an intimidating person for his stone-faced, impassive facial expression and his mildly "villainous" look. His dark maroon hair is styled in a messy semi-bowlcut — a scattered combination of flat and spiky locks of hair, which the creator solely described as "weird". His eyes are nearly the same color as his hair, with dark eye bags underneath. Moreover, there are four pinkish rectangular marks on each side of his cheek. He also has a noticeable slouched posture with his head hung low most of the time, which he himself ironically doesn't notice. Regarding his body structure, Mamoru developed a fairly toned body as a result of heavy training. However, it is not as big and muscular as seen in Katsuki Bakugou or Shoto Todoroki, but rather slightly slender with some few toned muscles. It was nonetheless a drastic improvement compared to his first-year lanky figure. Despite not being visually appealing, there are still a few people who find him attractive, much to his utter disbelief. Gallery d.png|Mamoru's UA Profile mamo1.png|Mamoru in Gym Uniform S.jpg|Mamoru in his Hero Costume Personality Quirk and Abilities : Moves * : * : * : Overall Abilities: Physical Abilities: Keen Intellect: Equipment Trivia *Mamoru's hero name originated from the Latin word "quadri" which is a variant of four, pertaining to his quadrilateral barriers, and the suffix ''"ion" ''which denotes action or condition. *His cheek marks appear similar to his barriers, which is a mild skin mutation inherited from his mother. He claimed that they are quite sensitive to touch. *He makes little merchandise (mostly keychains) of his close "acquaintances" in his spare time, and gives it to them on special occasions. *The hero with most merchandise he owns is actually , instead of All Might like almost everyone thought. *Regarding Mamoru's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows. **Student No.? in Class 2-B. **Ranked 36th (last for Hero Course Qualifications) during the **Ranked 17th for the . **Ranked 2nd in Class 2-B's midterm grades. *Mamoru's hero costume shares the same designer and support company as Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki's hero costumes. Credits Shionoya Mamoru belongs to Ecadius Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 2-B